


1907

by scumbagdarcy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scumbagdarcy/pseuds/scumbagdarcy
Summary: After a letter from her friend Kira Stephens in Mexico, Ruby decides to pay her old friend Stevie Carwyn a visit in Blackwater, now that she is living with her husband John. An unexpected turn of events has Ruby running from the town.. and from her heart.A rekindling to the events of my last (The Last Time).
Relationships: Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Original Female Character(s), Charles Smith/Ruby Cortez
Kudos: 4





	1907

The sky rumbles ominously in the distance as Ruby kicks Bones into a canter, the Norfolk Roadster snorting furiously under her heels as his hooves run through the yellow grasses of the Great Plains. The clouds that hang over Blackwater threaten to unleash their fury upon the civilians of the tiny city. Ruby reads over the letter from Kira in her mind. _Stevie is finally with John. They’re running a ranch just outside Blackwater – Beecher’s Hope. Have you heard from Roxy? She’s up in the Grizzlies at a place called The Loft. Hope you make it to Mexico soon - Kira ___

__It had been years since she’d seen the members of her old gang, too long to remember. Ruby had no idea where the hell Beecher’s Hope was, but maybe if she stopped in at Blackwater, hopefully the local saloon owner would point her in the right direction. Looking at the darkening clouds above, she’d probably best get a room for the night too. It wouldn’t be enjoyable sleeping outside in that, even inside a tent. Four walls and a roof would be the preferable option tonight._ _

__The sound of horses from the stables right by her brings Ruby out of her reverie, signalling the entrance of the town. She followed the path down and found the saloon on the corner of the next block. As Bones’ hooves hit cobbled stone, Ruby realises she’s in the main street. She dismounts and heads inside the saloon, which is small in comparison to the size of the well-populated town._ _

__Pushing open the doors of the almost empty saloon, Ruby immediately recognises the small figure of Stevie Carwyn sitting at the bar. Standing in the doorway, Ruby’s heart leaps with excitement as her old friend finishes her drink and stands up, turning towards to the door. Upon seeing Ruby, Stevie’s eyes light up as she recognises her old friend._ _

__“Hey, stranger,” Ruby grins, stepping towards Stevie with her arms open in an embrace._ _

__“Well well well,” Stevie smirks as she steps into Ruby’s arms. “Look what the cat dragged in. What brings you here, my friend?”_ _

__Ruby shrugs. “Ah, was in the neighbourhood I guess,” She winks. “Actually, Kira wrote to me a couple months back, and I asked her if she knew where any of you were since I ain’t heard from ya in a while.”_ _

__“Well, I’m glad you’re here. We've got a lot to catch up on. I was just about to meet John at the general store across the road..” She glances towards the stairs leading to the second floor of the saloon. “Come on, he’d love to know you’re here.” Stevie wraps an arm around Ruby’s shoulders, leading her towards the door._ _

__“Wait, why don’t we grab a drink? I’ve been riding all day and could use a whiskey or tw-“_ _

__But her words are cut off by a woman’s voice coming down the stairs._ _

__“Thanks, sugar. Same time next week?”_ _

__Ruby turns around to find the owner of the voice is a saloon woman with large breasts and long curly brown hair. She winks at Ruby as she passes her, lighting a cigarette and adjusting her skirt as she heads for the back door. Ruby turns to look at the person the woman was talking to, Stevie still tugging on her shoulder as she realises she’s staring at –_ _

__“Charles?”_ _

__Still adjusting his belt, Charles Smith looks up at his name. His face falls, his eyes wide with shock as Ruby, frozen, hears Stevie curse under breath behind her._ _

__“Ruby?”_ _

__It’s as though his voice triggers a physical response. Ruby lets out a huff as she feels the wind knocked out of her as he says her name. Years of trying to forget what he sounds like. All coming back to her in that single moment._ _

__“Ruby, wait-!” Stevie begins, but it’s too late. Ruby barges through the saloon doors and leaps into Bones’ saddle, kicking him to a sprint and almost running over John, who had been crossing the road and just managed to avoid being trampled by jumping out of the road with an angry “Hey!”_ _

__Ruby ignores him, letting Bones carry her along the road west out of town and over hills covered with dry grass. The sky has finally unleashed, the rain coming down with a fury, and by the time she hits the grassy plains she is soaked. Her breaths are short and staggered as she feels her chest constricting and her stomach contort. How can he be here? Everything she’d tried to avoid over the past eight years threatened to overcome her._ _

__A loud crack of thunder directly above pulls Bones to a halt and he rears in fright._ _

__“Woahhh…” Ruby looks around as she pats his neck, calming him. “Come on, boy. Let’s go find some shelter.” She kicks Bones to a run, passing a herd of grazing bison as she heads west over the grassy plains and into woodlands, the trees providing a little cover from the storm raging overhead._ _

__A light ahead catches Ruby’s eye, and a large wooden house is visible as she approaches. Sliding out of her saddle, she approaches the front door and knocks loudly._ _

__*****_ _

__A short conversation later, and Ruby has a bed for the night. The elderly owner of the house had told her she was at a place called Manzanita Post, and that she was welcome to spend the night in the cabin next door to ride the storm out. Not many visitors up this way, he’d said, and it would be nice to have company close by, even if it was only for the night. Ruby thanked the man gratefully, and hitched Bones to the nearby hitching post._ _

__Now, she sat on the bed cleaning her guns, her old clothes drying by the fire after changing into a dry set. The rain was pouring down outside and the fire crackled loudly inside the room, but still Ruby listens, waiting._ _

__She was right. Soon enough, the sound of hooves splashing through puddles alerts her to his arrival. Ruby knew without a doubt he’d track her back to wherever she was. She also knew he was moving loudly on purpose - he had learned in the past not to sneak up on her. Ruby stands up, aiming her revolver at the door._ _

__“Ruby?” Charles calls cautiously through the rain. Ruby could tell he was standing somewhat back, and she fires a bullet through the wooden door. She hears him curse. It must’ve been a close one._ _

__“Please,” he pleads. “Let’s talk.”_ _

__Silence._ _

__“Ruby?”_ _

__Charles pushes the door open cautiously. Ruby doesn’t move, still aiming her gun at him, stony faced. Charles moves into the room, soaking wet, stepping slowly towards her. Ruby lowers her gun, but not completely - she aims it instead towards his crotch, her mouth pulled into a taut line. Charles freezes, his hands up in surrender._ _

__“Come on, Rubes.” Charles pleads. Like the snap of a rubber band, his nickname for her brings her into the present, and her hand shakes furiously._ _

__“You _left_ me,” she spits. “No warning, no time to decide.” Her breaths are surprisingly calm, given how fast her heart is beating. Adrenaline has taken over, making her painfully aware of the man she is standing in front of.__

____“I didn’t have any time! Ruby - surely you understood that?”_ _ _ _

____“I understood that you didn’t write to me once. _8 years, Charles!_ It’s been 8 fucking years and I haven’t heard from you _once!_ ” She hisses._ _ _ _

____“I have written to you! I wrote to you three times in that first year, and heard nothing back. I assumed you wanted nothing to do with me.” His eyes search her face, pleading._ _ _ _

____Ruby’s breaths come quick and sharp as his words roll around in her brain. She lowers her gun as she brings her hand up to her forehead, keeling over as she grips the wooden chair by the bed for support. Charles moves towards her, but stops as he glances at the loaded revolver still in her hand._ _ _ _

____“I never got any letters..” she whispers, trailing off. She shakes her head as though she can shake the thoughts from her brain._ _ _ _

____“Rubes..” he reaches out, but his arm falls back to his side. He takes a step towards her. “It’s always been you. Until the wheels-”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t.” Ruby spits, aiming her gun at his chest. “You don’t get to do that.”_ _ _ _

____Charles steps back, his hands raised in surrender once more. “I’ll never forgive myself for leaving you behind.” He whispers. Ruby looks at his pained expression, the hurt in his eyes, and in that split second she can see it; he left his heart in that rented bedroom along with her own on that day all those years ago. She lowers her gun, resigned, and places it on the table._ _ _ _

____“So where does this leave us?” She sighs as she grips the wooden chair once more, her back to him. She hears Charles move behind her, and she doesn’t shrug his hand off when he places it on her shoulder._ _ _ _

____“I’ll come back tomorrow, and every day after that until I’ve made this right. I promise, Ruby.”_ _ _ _

____Ruby feels the tears well up, but refuses to let him see her cry. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow.” She says over her shoulder. “Goodnight, Charles. I hope you keep your promise.”_ _ _ _

____His hand gives her shoulder a small squeeze before he moves away. The door opens, the cool night air rushing in with the sound of the rain still pouring down before it swings shut. Ruby listens to the sound of his horse’s hooves ride away, and she is alone once more._ _ _ _

____Until tomorrow._ _ _ _


End file.
